Blue Eyes
by Kat Herondale
Summary: Peggy Carter has been traveling with The Doctor ever since Steve went MIA. After years of being a part-time companion, they end up in the early twenty-first century. The same century Steve Rogers is now living in with the other Avengers. When Peggy meets Steve again they try to finally have that date. Soon they end up in a parallel universe, one where Loki won.
1. Chapter 1

The dark-haired woman glanced at the man across the Tardis who was staring at her, his blue eyes could barely be seen due to the lack of light. She could tell he was scared, she would be too if she were whisked away in a giant blue box with out much explanation. He hid his fear well, he always did. Even before the serum. The Steve Rogers she had missed.

The Tardis shook while sparks showered them from the one of the few remaining lights.

Another glance around the Tardis revealed a black-haired man, whose knuckles were nearly white from holding on so tightly to the railing as the Tardis shook around them. She knew Steve didn't trust him, but he gave no verbal objections to the other man being on the Tardis. Next to him was a girl, she was smiling and brushing blonde hair from her face, her hand wrapped loosely around the rail to keep from loosing her balance. She was use to the Tardis acting up, and so was Peggy.

* * *

_Before_.

Peggy pulled her loose brown curls into a pony tail as the Doctor smiled and grinned at her from across the Tardis console.

"Where would you like to go today?" He asked her cheerfully. Peggy looked around the blue Tardis, whose interior has changed many times while she traveled with the Doctor, mostly between other companions, she knew a few of his past friends, though. "Surprise me." She replied, equally cheerful.

The Doctor's grin was pure mischief as he straightened his bow tie and danced around the controls. Peggy causally leaned against the rail, by now use to the shake of the Tardis as it traveled someplace.

The shaking abruptly stopped and they made their ways to the doors. The Doctor gave Peggy a once over, as if inspecting her outfit before leading her out on to the crowed streets.

The excited chatter of crowds greeted Peggy as she stepped out of the Tardis. No one noticed them, everyone was so preoccupied by the giant balloons shaped like humans in colorful costumes. The Doctor spun around to face her. "Oh, you'll love this Peggy!" Said The Doctor. "One of the times the human race made contact with aliens!" Peggy glanced around. "They seem rather cheerful about the affair." She commented. The Doctor's grin widened.

He explained to Peggy that it was the two-year anniversary and for one of the first times he wasn't involved with keeping the earth safe. She noticed the Doctor's mood was beginning to lessen as they made their way to the end of the parade route where there were fewer people, the two watched as cheerleaders did flips, and hurried past their part of the parade, eager to go home. Bands marched past, twirling their batons. The crowd around them started to scream as the last float rolled up. The Doctor suddenly looked nervous and Peggy glanced up at him. "Are you okay?" Concern evident in her voice. The Doctor gave her a brief nod in response. She shrugged and returned her focus to the parade, deciding not to press him. A metal man flew by, playing loud AC/DC music, which she recognized from one of her many trips.

"Iron Man!" Some people screamed, taking pictures. While others chanted, "Tony Stark." Peggy froze at the name. She had basically raised Tony while not on missions for Shield or traveling with the Doctor. The last time she had seen Tony was when he was six, inventing another thing in an attempt to win his father's approval. She still felt guilty for leaving him.

On the ground was a muscular man, carrying a hammer, with blonde hair and a cape flowing behind him. He walked confidently, while smiling and waving with his freehand. "Remember Thor?" The Doctor whispered and Peggy nodded.

Behind him walked three people making a sort of _V._ In the front was a man in a red, white, and blue uniform, behind him was a woman with bright red hair and a man with blonde hair, who was carrying a bow. They both wore black. Peggy's eyes fell on the man leading them who was clearly a solider by his gait. Her eyes widened. "That's Steve." She whispered, before turning on the Doctor. "How do you know about him?" She demanded. He nervously straightened his already perfect bow tie before humming the tune Steve used to dance to back in the forties. "Of course I do! He's the Star Spangled Man with a plan." He was whispering to Peggy with a grin.

Steve glanced back at them, his eyes lingered on Peggy for a moment as his mouth opened and closed in surprise. _He must have heard the tune_, Peggy assumed. He turned back and said something to his team then awkwardly walked out of the parade route and over to them, he was blinking rapidly. It was almost comical. She elbowed the Doctor into silence and almost turned away, she wasn't ready for this. She doubted she ever would be.

The Doctor spun Peggy around so she faced Steve. Her eyes met his, she was frozen. "Peggy?" Steve asked blinking, as several people reached out towards him. One even screamed about how they touched Captain America. "Hello, Steve." She fumbled for something to say, she was almost never at a loss for words. Steve looked at a loss of words as well. "She was right." Steve mumbled. Peggy had not expected him to say that. The Doctor's mouth opened in surprise. Peggy and the Doctor exchanged a glance. "Could be a spoiler." The Doctor suggested. Peggy noticed how his demeanor had changed, he was nervously playing with his bow tie and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Steve glanced down at the jeans and T-shirt, advertising a band that wouldn't form for another 3 centuries. It wasn't what she usually wore, but the Tardis had not returned her other clothes from the wash. Peggy must have done something to anger her. Steve extended his hand to her, reminding Peggy of the first time she met the Doctor. "Do you have time?" Steve asked. Peggy raised her eyebrows in surprise. She paused, almost replying with something cliché, since she did almost own a time machine. Instead she nodded slightly and hopped over the guard rail that's job was to keep people off the streets, it did a good job keeping the Doctor from nearly making it over as he stumbled, nearly falling. He glanced up at Peggy and gave a sheepish grin.

Steve looked like he was about to introduce himself, before realizing he would have given his name out to the hundred or so people standing within earshot. So instead he smiled and extended his hand.

* * *

Steve had led them to the large building with Avengers plastered across the top in large shining letters, it was rather impressive. She had to admit, but found it strange that Steve was living here. "Hello, Captain." A British voice greeted them as they entered the building. Peggy glanced up in surprise. "An AI." The Doctor grinned. Steve looked up at where it sounded like the voice was coming from.

"Master Stark and the others were rather concerned about your taking off at the festival." Steve grimaced. "Sorry about that." He glanced back at Peggy and blinked several times, as if to make sure she was real, he had done that for the entire fifteen minute walk.

"Are they upstairs?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers."The AI chirped. The three walked towards the elevator, which automatically opened and the Doctor frowned. Peggy's lip twitched upwards. "Don't get to sonic anything today." She couldn't help but say. The Doctor shrugged and glanced around at the modern interior. "There's still time." He replied, and they shared a smile. The doors opened to show the same group of people Steve was with earlier. They were sitting around a table, and were trying their best to look upset, failing miserably when they saw the look of pure joy Steve's face, which he was trying hard to mask.

"Finally found yourself a 'dame?'" She saw a dark-haired man ask. He was promptly elbowed by another man with dark hair and glasses. Steve opened his mouth to reply but a man with shoulder length blonde hair stood up and seized Peggy and The Doctor in a hug.

"Thor?" The Doctor spluttered out. "Doctor," Thor boomed. "Lady Peggy!" They both gave tight smiles and tried to breathe. "You got stronger." The Doctor breathed. Thor dropped them and gave a sheepish smile. "My apologizes." He gave a quick bow to the Doctor before turning back to his friends.

"This is the Doctor and one of his female companions, they have visited my brother and me many times and told us of their tales while we were children." Steve's eyes widened. The Doctor shook his head quickly. "She's just a friend, Thor." The Asgardian shrugged, not understanding what he said wrong.

Peggy frowned, noticing another man staring at her. She turned to him. "What are you?" Another man, one she had not seen at the parade ask. The Doctor frowned. "That's rather rude." He muttered.

Peggy couldn't help but give a faint smile. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Peggy decided to change the subject.

She found out the other blonde haired man in the room with short hair was Clint, the red-head sitting rather close for them to be more than just friends is called Natasha, the man who asked what the Doctor and Peggy were was Bruce Banner (who had already apologized several times for asking a question like that), and the man who was staying extremely quiet was Tony Stark, and he also wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Are you well, Friend Stark?" Thor frowned.

"Yeah." Said Tony just a little too quickly.

All the Avengers glanced worriedly at him. They decided to not press Tony, they were all smarter than that. The last time one of the shield novices asked Tony why he was such a 'douche' had gotten punched in the face, by everyone but Tony. Apparently he missed Tony nearly sacrificing himself because of the nuke two years ago.

There was several minutes of silence before Steve glanced up at Peggy and smiled, the tips of his ears turning red. "So, um, how about that date?" He asked softly, extending his arm to her. Peggy silently took it. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards.

She glanced back at the Doctor for a moment. "I trust you to stay here and not invent anything too early." The Doctor frowned. "When have I ever done that?" He asked. "Pasta." They both said, sharing a smile. Steve looked confused for a moment at the Doctor and Peggy's relationship. "We aren't fondu-ing." She promised. And Steve flushed at how naïve he once was.

Steve pressed the button and the elevator doors silently slide open and they stepped in, before following Peggy gave the Doctor a quick hug. He grinned and began to chat with Jarvis.

She glanced back at Tony. "Yes," She smiled. "I'm the Peggy Carter who raised you."

The doors closed.

* * *

**A/D Peggy's hug has a reason. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the two favorites! Sorry it's sort but I'll probably upload another chapter on Sunday. If you have any comments or suggestions about the story please let me know. **

**~Kat**

* * *

Steve realized he was still in uniform and had to put his mask on so people would not figure out who he was.

Peggy smiled and decided to take him to the Tardis so both of them could get changed into something more proper.

"I'm surprised you believe it's actually me."

"I've learned that people come back more than expected." Steve replied softly.

Peggy raised an eyebrow but couldn't ask what he meant because they reached the alley in which the Doctor parked the Tardis. Steve glanced up at the police phone box in surprise. "Is this how you got here?" He asked. Peggy opened the door and gestured for him to enter. Steve's reaction wasn't typical, his eyes widened slightly and then he nodded.

Peggy now understood why the Doctor got so excited when people ran around the Tardis trying to figure out how on earth it was bigger on the inside.

"She mentioned this." Steve whispered. Peggy couldn't help but frown. Steve glanced up at her for a moment. "A woman named River, she said that I'd meet you soon." Steve explained.

Peggy's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. "You met River Song?" She repeated. Not understanding why she was so surprised. Steve nodded in confirmation.

"There's a place where you can change down the hallway," Peggy started to say but the Tardis began shaking violently.

Steve launched himself towards Peggy, one arm around her waist as the other clung to the railing. For a moment Peggy stared into his blue eyes and it looked like Steve might kiss her. The Tardis lurched sideways causing Steve to nearly lose his grip on her as they slide across the floor. The Tardis tilted again and they rolled over, Steve's heavy body landed on her wrist with a sickening crunch. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Steve's eyes widened. He must have heard the crack.

"Are you okay?" He shouted over the loud rumble of the Tardis. The lights and sound began to dim all at once as the shaking stopped. They both stood up carefully and Peggy glanced at her left wrist. It felt broken. Steve gently cradled it in his hand. "Where are the bandages?" His voice echoed through the room. She could barely make out his face in the faint glow. She abruptly turned around and walked down the hallway and grabbed the first aid kit. Steve took it from her and before she could protest, he began carefully wrapping her wrist in gauze.

Once finished Peggy grabbed her old leather jacket (Steve smiled when he recognized it.) and a trench coat she hopped would fit over Steve's Captain America costume. He raised an eyebrow as he slide it on.

"Ready?" She asked him, a small smile on her face as she safely tucked a gun in her jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

The world was in absolute chaos, that was the only way Peggy could explain the scene. Large aliens of some sort patrolled the streets.

Steve froze. His eyes wide. "Where are we?" He demanded.

Even if the buildings were rubble she could tell it was London, probably the early twenty-first century.

One of the aliens grabbed a woman with bright red hair and began herding her into one of the few remaining buildings. The woman let loose a high-pitched scream. Peggy and Steve both glanced at each other silently agreeing they were going to help her before stepping into the shadows.

They stayed in the shadows, never taking their eyes off the building the red-haired woman had been dragged into. They watched as the aliens paced in front of the buildings. Steve easily figured out their rotation pattern after two minutes.

"Now." He whispered as the path cleared. They sprinted across the streets, dogging rubble as they went. "Those are Chitauri." Steve hissed as they darted behind a large pile of dirty bricks with glass shards mixed in. Another group of soldiers passed by. Steve counted to five and they darted into the building.

Peggy and Steve slide off to the side of the entrance and took in the crowd. There were several cots on the floor but not enough to accommodate the massive amount of people. They were all covered in dirt, and their hair hung limply. Some mothers or older sibling clung to young children. Sometimes a Chitauri would grab someone and take them into another room. Peggy decided not to dwell on what happened next.

She glanced up at Steve and could tell he was trying to figure out a plan. Peggy's mind whirled trying to figure out a way they could save everyone without knowing more information. Steve's brow furrowed and he frowned.

Out of the corner of Peggy's eye she saw a glimpse of blonde hair weaving her way through the crowds. _Rose_, she realized. Peggy watched Rose slowly make her way to the exit. She peered out the doorway before turning and climbing up a stairwell facing Peggy and Steve. Peggy was surprised no one noticed the blonde.

Peggy nudged Steve before darting up the stairwell with Steve close behind her. The top of the building was the same rubble as everywhere else. This was the only roof that remained intact in this general area, Peggy noted. Rose glanced behind her as Steve and Peggy appeared.

"Peggy?" Rose's eyes widened as she pulled knotted blonde-hair into a pony tail.

"Care to explain what's happening?" Peggy asked. Rose grinned. She opened a door that was mostly hidden by bricks before glancing back up at them.

"Coming?"

* * *

The room was the exact opposite of the scene outside. Peggy couldn't help but grin when she realized it was The Doctor's Clone and Rose's Tardis. She glanced up at the coral, the inside had the same yellow glow as the tenth regeneration's Tardis. The only difference was the amount of sleeping mats on the metal grating.

"She isn't as big as the original." Rose explained. "So some of them used to sleep out here." Peggy nodded, concerned about the past tense. Steve's eyes landed on the only other person in the room, a dark figure huddled up against the far wall.

The figure slowly stood, his face covered in shadows. The man slowly approached them, Peggy easily noticed his left leg was injured due to his limp.

"Loki," Steve breathed.

"I thought we agreed, Rose." Loki whispered faintly.

Rose shook her head. "Oi, I didn't bring you here to be unfriendly." She muttered.

Loki gave a faint chuckle before studying them. He arched an eyebrow at the barely visible costume Steve wore. The two men stared at each other, Steve in shock and Loki curiously returned his gaze. Steve's eyes fell on Peggy.

"Loki died. Why is he here?" His mouth opened and closed as if wanting to add more.

"Steve," Peggy whispered softly. Unsure of how to explain the mess they're in. "We're in a parallel universe." _And the Tardis is probably dying due to all the energy it took to get us here,_ She added silently.

* * *

**Please let me know how I can improve my writing. And if there's anything you want added to the plot tell me and I'll try my best to work it in!**

**~Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I just got back from a camp thing and I was extremely tired as I edited this. So if you notice any errors please point them out to me and I'll fix them ASAP. **

**This chapter is mostly establishing plot. If you want to see the plot go a certain way or want me to add someone let me know and I'll try my best to add it.**

* * *

Steve had taken the news quite well. He even asked the proper questions. Perhaps when he met River she had filled him in on what the Tardis does. When Steve's questions began directed towards Loki, Rose took over and told them the entire story.

"A few months ago, Loki and his army, the Chitauri invaded. John-The Doctor's Clone- ended up getting killed by one of the soldiers." Rose glanced up at the ceiling.

When the Doctor left Rose and John there he had hoped they would be safe. Even tried to move on. He was heartbroken, from them and Donna. Peggy had wanted to stay with him for a little longer, but he just wanted to be left alone. She understood that. And several months later, (for her anyways.) The Doctor showed up with two new companions in tow, The Ponds.

"Loki's brother Thor showed up and tried to defeat the army. They easily killed him."

Steve frowned. "What about the other Avengers?" He asked.

Rose blinked. "Avengers?" She questioned and Loki frowned at the name.

"How boring." He muttered under his breath.

"It's a team of heroes that defeated Loki. Thor is apart of them."

"In our universe." Peggy reminded.

Steve nodded.

It was silent until Rose decided to finish her story. "Loki became king for several months and it was surprisingly peaceful. Then the Chitauri decided that he had served his purpose and overthrew him."

Loki nodded as if they needed confirmation on Rose's story.

"I believe there is still a price on my head." Peggy frowned. Realizing that must be why he had that limp. "How did you end up with Rose?"

"Back before the dimension cannon Loki showed up at Torchwood after bein' banished for something. I helped him get back on his feet and he returned to Asgard." Peggy frowned, realizing Rose had not yet mentioned any other family beside John. Normally her mother would be out making some sort of commotion by now. And what about the baby? Peggy was almost certain his name was Tony.

"What can we do to help?" Steve asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Rose glanced up at him thoughtfully. "Trying to talk to them killed John."

Steve nodded. "Is there anyway we can get the other Avengers?" He asked Peggy. "We've faced the Chitauri before."

"The Doctor's Tardis is dying," Was Peggy's reply.

"We would need a sonic screwdriver to fix ours. The Chitauri took John's." Rose added.

Peggy couldn't help but give a faint smile. She understood that Steve and herself would have ended up in some sort of trouble, so when she hugged the Doctor before leaving she pick-pocketed him. It wasn't her best move, but you should always be prepared. The Doctor probably hasn't even noticed it was missing. Peggy moved over to the Tardis and produced the screwdriver, glad that she listened to six-year-old Tony's ramblings about various inventions. Steve and Rose walked over and silently offered their help. Peggy could feel Loki staring at her back as they started to work on the Tardis.

* * *

**I just realized this was a really short chapter and is mostly dialogue. Sorry!**

**If there's anything you noticed about my grammar or plot or anything like that let me know.**

**~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to change the name of this story. If anyone has any suggestions please leave them below. I'll probably dedicate the entire story to you if I use your idea. :) **

* * *

She leaned against the console, fully aware that grease covered her face. Rose grinned at her, wiping grease off her own face. Steve grinned as well, and their eyes met each other's for a moment. Steve looked down at her bandaged wrist and she could tell he still felt guilty about it.

The Tardis began shaking and Peggy glanced up in surprise to see Rose dancing around the console. Loki was behind her, his knuckles white from holding on to the rail so tightly. The shaking began to stop and the two girls glanced at each other. Peggy silently wiped the grease off her own face and approached the door, Steve close behind her. Rose was grinning and ran her fingers through her messy blonde-hair as if trying to fix it.

Loki arched his eyebrows at her. "Are you trying to impress your Doctor?" Loki asked her faintly. Rose's glare turned into a smile.

Peggy glanced back at them before turning and swinging open The Tardis doors.

* * *

Peggy causally stepped out the doors, glancing back in surprise as the Tardis that was now disguised as one of the pillars in Stark Tower, but with doors? The Doctor spun around, his eyes widening at the sight of The Tardis.

"W-what?" He stuttered out.

"Hello," Peggy greeted.

Steve stepped out behind her and she heard Tony scoff.

"That had to be the longest date you've ever had."

"How long were we gone?" Steve asked. "Ten minutes now, Captain." Jarvis chimed in.

Peggy glanced at him, not surprised he was still going by Captain. Steve grinned sheepishly at her. Rose slowly slide out of the Tardis, her eyes scanning the room for her Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Rose!" He exclaimed. Rose grinned at him. They rushed towards each other, their arms wrapped around each other. Loki appeared, leaning against the entrance to the Tardis as he took them in.

"Should I be concerned you're hugging someone else?" All the Avengers (besides Steve,) shot out of their chairs. Tony stuck his hand out and the suit pieces flew towards him. The helmet nearly took The Doctor's head off before finally reaching Tony, Clint grabbed his bow, nocking an arrow, and Natasha grabbed the closest gun. Thor's eyes widened. "Brother!" He announced in shock. Loki wearily looked the Avengers up and down and at the weapons pointed at him.

"Stand down." Steve warned. No one moved. Rose slowly walked over towards Loki and stood in front of him.

"Steve," Clint hissed. "You know what he did." Steve was about to reply when Rose spoke up. "It's not your Loki."

"I'm growing tired of this Midgardian foolishness. Do they wish to help or not?" Loki calmly asked.

"Help with what?" The Doctor asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Peggy, Loki, Steve, and Rose all glanced at each other.

"Could we explain later, Doctor? It is rather important and even if this is a time machine I would prefer to get back to that universe before something happens to seal us off." Said Peggy. The Doctor nodded and went straight into the Tardis. Loki and Rose silently followed.

Steve gave his team a pleading look. "Please get in the Tardis." He tried not to beg.

"Time machine?" Both Bruce and Tony inquired.

* * *

"Alright Steve, explain what the hell is happening." Clint demanded from the corner of the Tardis they had been sitting in for the past ten minutes as The Doctor tried to fix Peggy's errors. _"They couldn't have been that bad if Rose could still fly it." _Had been Peggy's icy reply.

Steve ran his hands through his hair and sighed as the rest of the team stared at him. "Peggy and I ended up on a thing called the Tardis. And then it sent us to a parallel universe where all of us, besides Thor, don't exist. Loki says Parallel Universe Thor died trying to defeat the Chitauri, who took control over earth and after a few months of Loki ruling they overthrew him?" The way Steve worded it made it sound like a question.

"And you believe Loki?" Clint asked. He distastefully eyed Loki, who's back was towards them, as be watched with interest on what The Doctor was doing.

"Peggy seems to trust Rose."

"How are you even sure it's aunt Peggy?" Tony snapped. Everyone glanced up at him in surprise.

"Aunt?" Natasha asked, unsuccessfully trying to keep amusement from her voice. Tony glared at her. Steve looked down at his shield that was leaning against his legs.

"Trust me, I would know."

* * *

**A little more dialogue because the team needed to come in. **

**How much longer would you like this story to be? **

**And happy 413!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I skipped a week. **

**Anyways, I**** made a cover for this story last night and I laughed at how fake it looked XD**

**To Oswon: Thank you so much for the review! I'm pretty sure Clara is going be in the epilogue. And I added some Copy Clara in here, and I'll scatter her throughout the story:)**

* * *

Peggy stood close by, waiting for the Doctor to tell her what he needed done.

Currently, The Doctor was muttering a long string of complicated words to himself.

"Where's Rory?" Peggy heard him say. "I need a Rory."

Peggy glanced back at the corner of the Tardis where Steve's new team were softly talking. She tried to ignore the suspicious glances from the red-head, Natasha? And that other man with the short blonde hair wouldn't stop glancing at Loki.

"I can get you a Stark." Peggy offered, hoping Tony would be able to focus better than when he was a child, but she knew that was a slim chance and both Tony and the Doctor would get distracted by something.

The Doctor slide out from underneath the console just as sparks showered him and the three others standing close to the console. Rose grinned as Loki swatted at them.

"Try connecting the other wires." Tony called out, not even glancing up at what happened.

"Would you like to do it yourself?" The Doctor called across the room. Much to his surprise Tony stood up, his suit creaking slightly against the metal floor as he walked over.

Tony leaned down next to the console and the two were quickly talking about how to fix it.

"Has he 'ad any other companions since Donna?" Rose asked with no trace of jealously in her voice.

"After Martha and Donna it was Amy and Rory Pond. The Doctor met Amy right after he regenerated." Rose looked away, leaning against Loki.

Peggy gave her a faint smile, deciding it best not to mention that the Doctor was married to River Song.

Peggy glanced over her shoulder, Natasha was still staring at her.

"So," she heard Thor ask. "What is the plan, Friend Steven?"

* * *

As soon as Peggy stepped out of the copy Tardis she was surrounded by Chitauri accusing her to be Rose Tyler, just according to plan. But what surprised her was that they put her in a cell with Rose's family, they weren't the best planners. But they did manage to take over a planet, so she had to give them that.

The cell block door opened and Peggy was shoved inside. "Have fun, Rose." The Chitauri snapped, or at least that's what she assumed the Chitauri was saying, the Tardis was having some trouble translating it. Jackie's head snapped up at the mention of Rose. Peggy winked at them, she hoped they would get the message. Luckily, Jackie did, she was dragging Pete and their small son Tony over. Peggy felt tears fall against her neck as they all embraced her, Jackie was a good actress. "Where's my Rose?" Jackie hissed into Peggy's ear, the one that had the comm. connecting her to the team.

She heard Rose give a sigh of relief over the comm. "Tell them I love them." Rose said just loud enough for Jackie to hear.

Peggy was pretty sure the tears were real now.

"They said you died." Little Tony whispered, Peggy realized that by this point Little Tony probably didn't recognize his sister. It had been that long.

"Well guess what," Peggy said as she lifted Little Tony into her arms. "I'm alive." Little Tony's smile was enough to melt anyone's heart. Jackie's smile faded slightly as she exchanged a glance with Pete.

Peggy glanced at the jail bars behind her, there was a small wall that provided some privacy, which meant the Chitauri were certain there was no way to escape, or no one was dumb enough to try. Peggy walked over there to find a small mess of blankets on the floor. She glanced up to find Jackie standing right behind her.

"What's the plan?" Jackie whispered. Peggy shrugged, listening to Rose's warnings about not telling her mother, they didn't want Rose's family to be in anymore danger then they already were.

"Just do what I say." Jackie took a step back, that had come out harsher then how Peggy meant it, but otherwise the fragile plan would be ruined if they didn't listen to her.

* * *

"Nat's inside." She heard Steve whisper over the comm. Peggy pushed off the blankets and untangled herself from Little Tony, she didn't want him to be in harm's way. Slowly, she peeked out from behind the brick wall and at the Chitauri. All of the three aliens inside head's snapped up at the exact moment.

"Breach!" One shouted in an extremely high-pitched voice.

Peggy put her hand on the comm in her ear.

"Chitauri stormed out of here, shouting something about a breach." There was silence over the comm. Peggy moved towards the door, now was as good a time as any to get the Tylers out. She approached the door only to see a human shaped shadow in the corner of the jailhouse. Peggy grabbed her gun, she wasn't going to let this person stop her from saving Rose's family.

"That's not going work on those nasty Aliens." The girl said in a mood much too cheerful. Peggy eyed her as the girl grabbed a large object and stepped into the moon light. She could make out dark brown hair and a red dress, if it was possible for a smirk to be sweet, that's what she was doing.

"Oswin Oswald." She said in a way of introduction. Peggy continued to stare at this Oswald girl who approached the jailhouse cell and mashed her large object-was that a question mar umbrella?- against the lock.

"Not my best idea," she grinned as the lock shattered. "But effective."

"Who are you?" Peggy asked, she wanted a real answer, not a nickname.

"I'm afraid that'd be impossible." Her grin widened, like she was making a clever joke.

"Now," Oswald swung the door open. "Go make sure the Doctor's safe."

* * *

**I'll probably explain the plan in the next chapter!:)**

**And I'll probably call Rose's brother Little Tony so he doesn't get confused with Tony Stark.**

**Did I write Clara okay? I think I did, but I'm not completely sure.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Oswon & ****Levicorpyutani: Thanks for the reviews!:) ****Okay, so for Peggy and The Doctor it's post-Ponds, pre-Clara becoming a companion. **

**For Clara it's after she jumped into the Doctor's time line. So it's one part/piece (for lack of better words) of her, like Clara on the Dalek ship or when she told the Doctor what Tardis to pick. So the Clara in this story doesn't remember anything besides little pieces of information, like that the Doctor's in trouble.**

**One of my headcanons is that Clara helped other people save the Doctor, so she wasn't always directly involved with saving him. **

Peggy easily woke Jackie and Pete before lifting Little Tony into her arms. She was running before Jackie even stood up. By this point Peggy had learned to listen to any warnings about the Doctor.

But first she had to get the Tylers back to Rose's Tardis.

"Anyone on?" Peggy asked over the comm. There was no reply. Little Tony's eyes shot open. "Don't cry." Peggy softly pleaded, slowing her pace so Pete and Jackie could catch up.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked breathlessly. Peggy glanced around, trying to figure out which way to go. There was rubble everywhere, Peggy was surprised no one had tripped yet. Peggy hesitated and Jackie caught on.

"You are not taking us to the Tardis when we don't even know where Rose is." Jackie glared at her angrily. Peggy bit her lip and glanced around, they were wasting time, she had to find the Doctor and keep them safe at the same time, Rose couldn't lose anyone else. Peggy hated being out in the open like this, her rush had made her careless. She glanced around one more time before seeing a glimpse of red turn around a corner, on a whim she decided to follow it.

"Are you coming?" Peggy called over her shoulder as she started to creep into the shadows with Little Tony still in her arms. Jackie huffed and Pete silently followed.

The girl spun around.

"You're following me?" She sounded amused. Peggy bit her lip to keep from replying something rude. She needed to know this girl's angle.

"You did just threaten The Doctor."

Oswald's bottom lip jutted out, and yet again Peggy was aware that they were out in the open. She backed the Tylers into a shadow, thankful for the darkness as a cover.

"Why would I threaten him?"

"How do you know him?" Peggy demanded. Oswald took a step back, trying to fade into the shadows.

"I don't know."

Peggy stared at her, before she realized who this girl was. But that was nearly inconceivable. She died on that ship. She was a bloody Dalek. Or at least that's what Amy told her.

"Back up." Oswald warned. Peggy listened, if it was that girl, she had saved the Doctor, Peggy could hopefully trust her.

She stepped backwards into the shadows, attempting to use herself as a shield in front of the Tylers.

"All right," Jackie whispered in Peggy's ear. "Who the hell is she?"

Peggy didn't know how to respond to that. Maybe a simple, this is a girl who's saved the Doctor, possibly a Dalek, she's not one yet, but there's still time.

Peggy's eyes widened as a group of Chitauri storm by, their eyes never leaving the road.

Oswald stepped out into the streets moments after the Chitauri were gone. "I can take them back to the Tardis." Peggy was surprised and somewhat nervous that this girl had offered.

"I'm not goin' anywhere with her." Jackie snapped. "I want to see my daughter."

Oswald frowned but said nothing else.

Jackie swept Little Tony into her arms and started marching after the Chitauri. Pete was behind her, unable to hide a grin.

Peggy stared in awe at the only building left fully intact in London.

It was sparkling clean, and lights streamed out of the at least ten stories tall windows.

Peggy stood there for several moments.

"Is there a back entry?" Peggy asked.

Jackie nodded. "Breakin' in the back doesn't work. How do you think we got arrested?"

Peggy smiled, a plan formulating in her head.

"But did you have a distraction?"

* * *

She tried the comm. several more times before giving up. She slowly approached the front desk. The building was sparkling clean, as if mocking the rest of the city. The entire place reminded her of the brief glimpse she got of Avengers Tower.

"Hello," Peggy said smoothly to the human woman at the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked briskly, as she brushed carrot colored hair from her face, trying, and failing to sweep it back into her bun.

"Yes, I do. I'm Amelia Pond." Peggy easily lied. "Aren't I on your list?" She hopped it would work, at least cause a big enough diversion for Clara and the others to sneak in the back, where there was hopefully a stairwell for them. She could hold out against Chitauri for several minutes, or she hoped. The woman glanced down scanning her files.

"Floor 3." She said before waving Peggy off.

Peggy hide her surprise well as she made her way to the elevator.

It was rather peculiar that Clara had found an earpiece, Peggy didn't even bother questioning anymore.

"I'm going to the third floor." Peggy whispered.

"What?" Clara asked in surprise. Peggy heard some noise, most likely her moving away from the Tylers. "I'll make up a lie and bring them to the Tardis."

Peggy wanted to respond but the elevator door was opening. She silently stepped inside, glad for the nice coat they had managed to find, and thankful her curls managed to stay in place after a long night in a jail cell. The entire elevator was filled with Chitauri who were mingling. The Tardis didn't seem to be having any trouble picking them up. She managed to overhear small amounts of the conversations.

"There was a woman, she actually thought she could break in here." She overheard one scoff.

"Managed to get some buddies in too." Another one added. The Chitauri gossiped like teenage girls for several more minutes while Peggy managed to become between them. She had planed on riding the elevator to the top and working her way down but when it stopped on the fifth floor and Peggy made no move to get off a Chitauri growled at her.

"No mortals past fifth floor." So Peggy tried her best to look nervous and clutched the random pile of paper they had managed to scrounge up, close to her chest.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked down the deserted hallway.

Peggy gave a slight huff when she noticed all the doors. She picked one at random and stuck her head in.

"Hello," she started to say but faded away with the realization no one was in there. She expertly scanned the room looking for security cameras before entering and closing the door behind her. She slide over to the computer and sat down. It was unnerving how much this looked like a regular human office with its dark wood desk and matching bookshelf, and of course it had a large green plant in the corner. She sat down at the computer, and began trying to guess the password, she really wished she kept that bloody screwdriver. She typed one password incorrectly and in the bottom corner it displayed the right password. What was the point? Peggy mused. It turned out the rest of the computer wasn't possible for her to hack without a sonic screwdriver or more information, so she moved on.

She opened every door which revealed the same set up as before. After about the fifth time she heard a scream echo down the halls. Peggy froze and slowly approached the turning point for the next hallway. She grabbed a compact mirror out of her jean pocket, the only other thing she had on her. The mirror revealed a hallway exactly the same as the one she was in. She waited several moments to see if there was another scream, most likely she was walking into a trap.

Hopefully Clara would pull through if Peggy died.

Slowly, she took a step, and then another, before freezing and deciding to try something. She looked behind her out of the corner of her eye and noticed a door that wasn't there before. Peggy spun around and headed towards it.

Peggy swung open the door and froze to find that archer laying in a heap on the floor. He must have been knocked out for hours, it wasn't possible for him to be the one that screamed.

She closed the door behind bet before checking his pulse.

His eyes snapped open, instantly grabbing Peggy's bandaged wrist.

"W-what?" He asked sitting up.

"Call you tell me what you're doing here?" Peggy asked in a calm, soothing voice.

"Didn't need me. I'm the only normal one in the group, guess they decided to dump me here." He painfully sat up. "Guess it's better than a dumpster."

"I've heard you're quite good with a bow." Peggy offered. Clint scoffed as he glanced around the office.

"To bad it's not here." Clint muttered. Thankfully the Chitauri had left Clint with one last arrow remaining in his quiver, maybe they wanted to make this interesting?

* * *

**Thanks again! If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know!:) and if you could tell me how many more chapters you would like to see to prevent me from dragging the story on forever:)**

**~Kat **


	8. Chapter 8

**Naera: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**For more author's notes check the end:)**

* * *

_**8 hours earlier, around 3 AM.**_

Oh God, what did she remember last? She and Clint were talking, yes she knew that. Then what happened? Did the Chitauri catch them? How had they been so careless? She was a damn spy, she wasn't supposed to be caught this easily, she never had been before. These Chitauri were different from their version, they seemed a lot more organized than the ones they had previously dealt with.

Her head snapped up, the world quickly came into focus.

"Hawkeye?" Her voice was hoarse.

There was a faint mumble from across the dark room.

She relaxed slightly, if her partner was here that would make things easier.

Then a green light lit up the other end of the room and she nearly groaned, it was that ridiculous man. The Doctor?

"Hello!" His cheerful voice echoed across the room. "Just give me a moment." She heard a click and the light went out. She quickly began trying to slip her own hands out of the metal handcuffs. She heard something fall over and then the Doctor was by her side, undoing the handcuffs for her. "Sorry. A little light-headed. You're Natasha, right?"

"Yes." Was her curt reply.

"One of the most well-known spies. Well not well-known, that would mean you weren't a good spy." The Doctor said. Natasha stood up from where she was awkwardly sitting on the floor. She was tempted to listen to what he was saying in case it was something important, but he was rambling and she had a headache. She just wanted to get this over with.

Natasha walked away from him to begin feeling the wall for a doorway.

* * *

"This doesn't seem right." Natasha muttered, staring at the dark forest.

The Doctor nodded in agreement as he took a step forwards. "This looks almost like an alien planet."

Natasha really wished she listened to what the Doctor was saying earlier.

"How would you know about alien planets?" Natasha questioned. Steve hadn't told them anything about what was happening besides that they needed to save a parallel universe from Chitauri. She needed to know more information and if this Doctor could provide it...

"I don't think that's important." The Doctor replied. He walked over to one of the trees and began using that thing with the green light to scan it. Was that a screwdriver?

Natasha checked for her weapons to find several guns still on her, they did nothing to ease her worry.

"What are you?"

The Doctor did not reply.

She grabbed a gun hidden in her suit and turned away from him. She easily began to scale one of the trees, she wished Clint was here to do this but she had to make do. She survived before Clint and she'll be fine after.

Her vision was mostly blocked due to the trees and the fog. When she finally made it to the top she saw the planet crumbling.

* * *

Natasha slide down to report her sightings to the Doctor. She groaned when she realized the man was no longer there.

Whatever. She could move on without him. For some strange reason the thought made her feel guilty, she flinched, she could never stand that feeling.

Natasha heard a faint noise in the distance and easily followed.

The fog was ruining Natasha's near perfect sense of direction, the entire place seemed to be constantly changing. One moment a tree would be fifty yards away, and the next she would almost run into the same tree. She blundered around the forest for several minutes. (She would never admit that to anyone. Not even Barton.)

"This isn't right, Natasha." She blinked. When did the Doctor get there? This wasn't right. It was like all her skills had vanished. Maybe she had been drugged? "I heard children crying. They sounded like Time.." He trailed off abruptly and grabbed Natasha's hand and began running off. Natasha jerked her hand out of his, but followed him.

"Time what, Doctor?"

"Time Lords." He glanced around. Natasha automatically assumed these Time Lords lived in one of the realms, she would ask Thor about it later. She could tell it wasn't smart to press this man. They could hear the crying, it was closer now. The Doctor and Natasha both froze as a small child wandered into the clearing.

"Don't move." They said to each other. The child stared up at them, her eyes flashed golden a she brushed dirty blonde hair from her face. She took a step towards them. A small teddy bear dragged on the ground behind her. The Doctor looked away quickly, guilt evident in his eyes. He's eyes then trained back on the girl.

"Who are you?" He demanded, careful not to get closer to the child.

The girl's head titled as if she didn't understand the question. The Doctor reached out for Natasha's hand again. She moved to jerk it away but he held on tightly. She felt a slight scratch on the inside of her hand. She understood he was attempting Morse Code.

_S...I...M...U...L...A...T..I...O...N_ he tapped out. Natasha understood. This was all fake, no wonder why the place seemed like a dream.

"Doctor," the girl fitfully cried out. "The world, is ending. Don't let me die." Her eyes changed from gold to brown, her hair changed to red and her face grew rounder. "Don't leave me again." She begged, her accent changing from British to Scottish.

"You are not Amelia." The Doctor turned around and ran, careful to keep his hand in Natasha's. They skidded to a stop at the edge of the forest. She glanced down to see the world crumbling beneath them. Past it was darkness, Natasha stared down at it.

"Jump?" They asked each other. If they were in a simulation they should test it and see how much they could go through until they can snap out of it. Natasha was glad this man was smart enough to understand.

The two of them fell hand in hand, they didn't want to lose the one person they were sure of.

To say the fall was painful would be an understatement. The blackness seemed to stab at her skin from all angles as it threatened to pull her away from The Doctor.

Her eyes snapped open, their hands were still clinging to each other. Natasha felt her heart drop as she recognized where they were.

The large yard with children being forced to train themselves nearly to death.

It was Red Room.

* * *

**The reason why Natasha is so wonky (is that the right word?) in the beginning is because she's all drugged up.**

**I'm not completely sure what I'm doing for the next chapter. Would you like to see more of the Peggy and Clint duo saving the day or would you want to see someone else have their own chapter about what's happening with them?**

**I still have Rose, Loki, Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Tony left unaccounted for.**

**Anyways, yeah. As soon as I find out what I'm doing next I'll start writing the next chapter:)**

**~Kat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now back to** our** regularly scheduled programming!**

* * *

Peggy watched the archer painfully move about the room while trying to regain his balance.

"Where's everyone else? Clint asked.

"No one's answered on the comm. for over nine hours."

Clint muttered a long stream of curse words under his breath before pausing and glancing up at Peggy.

"Shit. You're from the forties. Steve would probably kill me for cursing in front of a dame." Peggy frowned before pushing herself off the ground and walking towards the window and sticking her head out it, trying to see if there was anyway up. "I believe I can handle a few curse words." Did he think people in the forties didn't curse? She had heard Steve say a few choice words before and he was _Captain America_.

Clint nodded. He made his way towards the window and squeezed his way past Peggy.

"We could climb?" He suggested. Peggy stared at the smooth surface of the building, the only foothold was the windowsill of the next floor.

They both already knew there was no way they could leave the way they came. The elevator was crawling with Chitauri and there were most likely video cameras everywhere, they had already stayed in this room too long. "Maybe. . ." He began playing with his quiver, the one remaining arrow bouncing around inside.

"Hurry." She hissed, hearing footsteps echo down the hall.

Clint jumped out onto the small ledge, pulling Peggy with him. For a moment she thought she was falling, before they ungracefully bounced up and down in the air next to the building.

"You all right?" Clint asked.

Peggy blinked, now aware that they were hanging just below the fifth floor window and Clint's arm was now wrapped around her. "Like they planed it, huh?" He smirked. Peggy grabbed the rope, as Clint shimmied past her and began to climb, Peggy easily followed. She noticed that Clint had managed to throw the arrow so it hit the ledge of the tenth floor, an impressive arm. "So. You're Steve's girl?" Clint called down, trying to make awkward conversation.

"I'm not Steve's anything." Peggy replied. She heard Clint laugh. "Do you have any idea where they could be?" Peggy tried to change the subject to something more important.

"Tasha last reported she was on the tenth floor. So, I figure we'd start there."

Peggy nodded in agreement.

They glanced in each window they passed on the long climb up. The first few floors they passed were the same as the one she had found Clint in, minus the puddle of blood Clint had left on the floor.

After passing the eighth floor the rooms began to change into large labs, Peggy shuddered, noticing how the Chitauri were doing experiments on the humans. When they made it to the tenth floor the window was nailed shut from the inside. Clint groaned heavily. "I don't suppose you have any neat spy stuff from the forties to help on you?"

"I assumed the technology would have gotten better."

"We just learned not to get caught." Clint muttered.

"And a wonderful job you did." Peggy said in reference to his capture. To her surprise Clint grinned at her, it was lopsided. The grin quickly faded to the scowl Peggy was beginning to get used to. Clint tried to peer through the black curtains covering the window.

"Why do they even bother? It's the tenth floor, no one's going look in." Clint said under his breath. Peggy ignored him. She peeked out from their ledge to see the rest of the windows blocked off in the same manner as the one they were at.

"Let's enter the ninth floor when the activity begins to decrease."

The Chitauri left the room at the top of the hour for five minutes, another batch would come in and take their place. Clint yanked open the window and the two jumped in. Peggy was mentally counting the five minutes. She glanced around the lab, they decided to enter a side door. Peggy cringed at the harsh smell of chemicals. It was a supply closest, of course they were out of time by this point. Clint and she stood side by side in the small room.

After half an hour the door opened to reveal a burly Chitauri, he reached out blindly in the darkness and grabbed Clint's neck. Peggy reached for her gun and brought it down hard against the alien's head. The Chitauri crumpled, making no noise. Clint covered his mouth to keep from coughing. He angrily kicked at the beast before they darted out of the lab. Two other Chitauri saw them and chattered angrily at Clint and Peggy.

Clint grabbed the quiver off his back, wielding it like a sword. He swung out at the first one, hitting it where the groin would have been on a human. Much to Clint's delight it crumpled like a regular male human would have. Peggy swung her own gun, attempting to do the same as she had done to the previous Chitauri. It didn't work as well this time. Her gun shattered. Clint's quiver hit the Chitauri hard against the back and it was down. He grinned at her.

"Well, this is going to be fun."

* * *

**D: Sorry I didn't use any of the red room this chapter! I hope you still enjoyed this one!:)**

**Sorry about taking so long to update I had a sleepover and then my other friend had me over all weekend (I got her into Doctor Who!) Yeah it sounds like I have a really big social life, omg. **

**Any requests for what happens next? **


End file.
